


Turncoat

by spacehussy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehussy/pseuds/spacehussy
Summary: "Everyone's asking me why I don't just defect already.""Really?""Yeah, that I should let you all make me into a nice, honest Autobot," Octane answered, and his grin was all teeth. He stretched a bit; even with Sandstorm straddling his thighs, he knew how to make it look good. "That something you want, babe?"





	Turncoat

"You wanna know the one thing everyone's still bugging me about?" asked Octane, out of no where. Although Sandstorm did look up at him curiously, he didn't stop toying with armor couplings on Octane's waist. There was a row of sensor clusters just beyond his reach, and it was highly imperative he have access to them immediately.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, not wishing to be rude. "'Who's that handsome slagger you're always hanging around with'? Bet you get that a lot."   
  
"Mm, don't I know it," Octane rumbled, his voice dropping to a purr as Sandstorm's fingers worked into armor gaps in his hips and waist. After a moment, he continued, "Everyone's asking me why I don't just defect already."  
  
Sandstorm almost did stop at that. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, that I should let you all make me into a nice, honest Autobot," Octane answered, and his grin was all teeth. He stretched a bit; even with Sandstorm straddling his thighs, he knew how to make it look good. "That something you want, babe?"  
  
Straightening up, Sandstorm gave him a pensive look. "Well," he said after a while, "there are a number of good reasons to become an Autobot."  
  
"Oh yeah? Do tell, and don't stop." Sandstorm generously acquiesced to both demands, stroking gently through wiring to find a sensitive mechanism for Octane's aerial alt. He knew he'd found it when Octane whimpered deliciously, then he could continue.  
  
"There's all that shameless heroism, spreading peace throughout the galaxy, you know," he said, grinning himself now, "all that stuff you love so much."  
  
"Uh huh, tell me more," Octane said urgently, partly teasing, partly desperate and wriggling to get Sandstorm's fingers deeper into his waist components. He slapped a hand against Sandstorm's chest, thumb catching on the seam of his interfacing hatch. Slag, that felt good. "C'mon, more."   
  
"For you personally, let's see... No more random, invasive searches of your person for illegal imports... Which might lead to less confiscating of your 'hard earned' belongings."   
  
Octane laughed, and had moved from casually touching to outright molesting Sandstorm's chest and the armor protecting his vital systems. Hard as he tried, Sandstorm couldn't think of why he should try and stop him. "You're right, those are some pretty good reasons. What's the drawback, hmm?"   
  
Groaning softly, Sandstorm let the panel slide open, shivering at the barest glance of fingertips to the connectors there. Wasn't he saying something? Oh, right. "To be honest," he continued, letting himself rock into Octane's touch, "even if you did join up, I can't say anyone will trust you any better for another century or two but- _ahh_ -"  
  
"Who needs them anyway," Octane interrupted him, hushed, uncoiling Sandstorm's cable from his chest and toying with it in his fingers. The corresponding panel on Octane's waist popped open with an audible sound, testimony to how turned on he was. Sandstorm had barely _touched_ it. Octane laid back, dragging the connector tip across his own port, not plugging in, and Sandstorm groaned loudly at the sight.   
  
"You're a fragging tease. Here, let me."  
  
Octane surrendered the cable without a fight, grinning. The connection clicked into place and Octane moaned, writhing under him weakly, still restrained by Sandstorm's weight.   
  
"You make a lot of good points, Sandy-babes," Octane said after a couple kliks, his engine rumbling with arousal. Absently he tugged on the one cable between them, playing with it, sending little jolts of almost-painful feedback through Sandstorm's system. Suddenly, it was crucial that he get Octane's cable hooked up properly where it belonged.   
  
"But what?" Sandstorm asked, biting his lip, pulling Octane's cable taut. The jack slid in, current pulsing through him in a mighty rush. "Oh, _frag_ yes."  
  
Octane watched him, waiting with remarkable patience before he finally said, "But I think that would take the fun out of everything."  
  
Through the rush of delicious sensation, Sandstorm couldn't argue with that. "Yeah," he said, shivering happily, "I think so too."


End file.
